Timeline
DO NOT EDIT!!! X-Men Comic Timeline Notes: -Events are anchored to 1980, the most chronologically accurate year & given two EXACT dates. -Ratio used is generally 2.5:1 or 3:1 (Real Time:Comic Year). Please see ☀http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary:Sliding_Timescale for reference. -This isn't exactly canon but everything is correct & relevant until later in the comic series. This is inspired by Claremont's Timeline, may contradict with succeeding writers, who use 4:1 ratio. I.e: Cyclops being 25 in 1996, Beast being 30 in X-Men Vol.2 #20, etc... -Do NOT try to use this with other non-X-Men related Marvel titles such as The Avengers— it won't make sense. -Uncanny X-Men #124 is set 5-6 years after X-Men #1, as told by Marvel writer and/or editor in the fan mail column. -Uncanny X-Men #145 is set three years after Uncanny X-Men #94 (Which has been Storm's home for the oast three years) 1978 * Uncanny X-Men #94 * Uncanny X-Men #95 * Uncanny X-Men #96 (Sept.) * Uncanny X-Men #97 * Uncanny X-Men #98 (Christmas) (Dec. 25th-28th) * Uncanny X-Men #99 1979 * Uncanny X-Men #100-118 * Uncanny X-Men #119 Part: 1 (Dec.15th) * Uncanny X-Men #119 (Dec.15- Christmas) * Uncanny X-Men #120 1980 * Uncanny X-Men #121-136 (Jan-Aug) * Uncanny X-Men #137 (Sept.1st) * Uncanny X-Men #138-140 (Sept.2nd-Oct.30th) * Uncanny X-Men #141-142 (Oct.31st) * Uncanny X-Men #143 (Christmas) 1981 * Uncanny X-Men #144 (Feb.) "Six Weeks" after last issue. * Uncanny X-Men #145-147 (March) * Uncanny X-Men #148 (April) * Uncanny X-Men #149-167 * Uncanny X-Men #168 (Christmas) 1982 * Uncanny X-Men #169-191 * Uncanny X-Men #192 Part: 1 (Sept-Oct) * Uncanny X-Men #192 Part: 2 (Christmas) * Uncanny X-Men #193 (Dec.26th) * Uncanny X-Men #194-195 (Dec.27th-Jan.16th) (Winter Break) 1983 * Uncanny X-Men #196-198 (Jan.17th-Apr.19th) * Uncanny X-Men #199 (Apr 20th, Holocaust Remembrance Day) * Uncanny X-Men #200 (June) * Uncanny X-Men #201-204 * Uncanny X-Men #205 (Nov.-Dec.) * Uncanny X-Men #206 (Dec) 1984 * Uncanny X-Men #207-216 * Uncanny X-Men #217-218 (Winter as said in UXM #225) * Uncanny X-Men #225 (Summer) * Uncanny X-Men #230 (Christmas) * Uncanny X-Men #231-238 * Uncanny X-Men #239 ("Summer") * Uncanny X-Men #240-246 1985 * Uncanny X-Men #247 (Jan, Opal wears Santa hat "month late" on X-Factor #52) * Uncanny X-Men #248-269 * Uncanny X-Men #270 (Summer, swimsuits.) * Muir Island Saga Ages (1980) * Storm: 30 (Six years old during 1956 Suez Crisis, Uncanny X-Men #102) * Beast: 25-26 (Oldest of the original X-Men, College Freshman when he joined) * Cyclops: 24-25 (Uncanny X-Men #124 X-Mail states he was 18 in his debut, most likely 17 though) * Jean Grey: 24 (Uncanny X-Men #138 "1956-1980") (17 in X-Men #1, confirmed in Uncanny X-Men #124 X-Mail) * Iceman: 22-23 (College Sophomore in Uncanny X-Men #145) (Took a year off to join Champions, Champions #1) * Multiple Man: 27 (Born on September 7, 1953. Giant-Size F4 #4) * Nightcrawler: 21 (X-Men Annual #4, when Kitty was 13.5) * Colossus: 18 (Always 5 years older than Kitty, Uncanny X-Men #156) * Rogue: 17 (18 during Uncanny X-Men #182, in #183 Colossus confirmed he's 19) * Kitty Pryde: 13.5 (Uncanny X-Men #129, Uncanny X-Men #138) * Cypher: 13 (Wolverine warns Colossus that Doug Ramsey has more in common with Kitty, "same age". Uncanny X-Men #183) * Cannonball: 15 (Two years older than Kitty) (The New Mutants #2) * Dani: 15 (Same age as Sam, The New Mutants #35 X-Mail) * Rahne: 12 ("Youngest of the New Mutants") (The New Mutants #2, misprinted as 14) * Karma: 18 (Was 19 when Kitty was 14, tied to Fall of Saigon) (The New Mutants #2) * Sunspot: 13 (The New Mutants #2, misprinted as 13) * Magik: 6-13 (Originally 6 years old, aged to 13 years old, Uncanny X-Men #160) * Feral: 12 (X-Force Annual #2 is set in 1985, Cannonball was 20.) * Thornn: 14 (Two years older than Feral, X-Force Vol.1 #41) Evidence Category:Candidates for deletion